Harry Potter and the Odd Friendship
by Jessarie
Summary: HP/SS, will eventually contain slash. Harry and Severus have become friends while training to defeat Voldemort. Now that the war is over how will they cope? Snape's POV
1. Confusion

**(-_-) Harry Potter and the Odd Friendship (-_-)**

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

ME: I sadly do not own the characters or places presented in this story. Only the strange and naughty plot.

HARRY: Wow!

SEVERUS: I'm glad she doesn't own me. I wouldn't last under her…. (writing?)

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

WARNINGS: MILD! {Snape's POV}

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

**1: Confusion**

I had just dismissed my 8th year potions class and was sitting at my desk grading some papers when I realized I wasn't alone. Looking up, I found intent green eyes staring back at me.

"Mr. Potter what do you want?" I asked as calmly as I could. Harry Potter shifted his feet and looked rather embarrassed. "Spit it out, Potter, I don't have all day."

"Well… umm… I was talking to Professor Dumbledore yesterday and he told me about how he survived and I asked him if he knew how you did it when the snake attacked you. He said all he knew was it had something to do with a potion and if I wanted to know I should ask. Will you tell me?" Harry stumbled a little at first, but once he was talking he couldn't stop. He looked down towards his feet even more embarrassed than before.

"Sit." I waited while he plopped ungracefully into the seat before my desk. "No interruptions." He nodded and I began. "The Headmaster was correct. I did use a potion. I let the snake bite my robes occasionally so I could obtain the venom off of them. I used that venom to find an antidote and took the antidote before I was summoned to the shack. Her bite hurt, but was not poisonous. Left a really nasty too. The effects of everything like the snake, you killing Voldemort, and me defying him caused my Dark Mark to vanish. I am as healthy as I've ever been."

Harry stood and stepped closer. "Can I see your arm?" he asked softly like he was afraid of being to expressive. Sighing I rolled back the sleeve on my left arm and presented the perfect skin for inspection. Soft fingertips trailed along my forearm causing a slight shiver. Harry smiled.

"I'm happy for you. You don't have to worry about that evil bastard anymore." Harry said quite calmly for someone who was obviously upset. I sighed visibly. "Umm… thank you for everything you did. Without your training these past couple years I never would have survived." Harry spoke so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"Oh, your welcome. I wanted Voldemort gone just as much as anyone else." I told him. "You best go, it wouldn't do to be late. Minerva would have my arse." I said laughing at the shocked look upon Potter's face.

"Yeah, see you!" He said leaving the classroom. I sighed again wondering why Dumbledore hadn't just told the boy everything. Why make him come to me for the answers he obviously needed to hear? I was so confused.


	2. Crush

**(-_-) Harry Potter and the Odd Friendship (-_-)**

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

ME: I sadly do not own the characters or places presented in this story. Only the strange and naughty plot.

HARRY: Wow!

SEVERUS: I'm glad she doesn't own me. I wouldn't last under her…. (writing?)

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

WARNINGS: MILD! {Snape's POV}

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

**2: Crush**

It had been almost two weeks since that first incident with Potter and I still couldn't shake the feeling of confusion nor the fact that I was missing something. Striding about the potions room I noticed Potter had not shown up to class that day and his friends looked rather upset. Granger especially looked disgusted about Potter's sheer lack to come to class. I continued around the room inspecting cauldrons as I went. Almost. I almost made it to the table Granger and Weasley were occupying when the door banged open. Potter strolled in and took his seat not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Mr. Potter, unless you have some sort of explanation as to why you are twenty minutes late I will be forced to deduct points." I said with the famous sneer firmly in place as I approached Potter's table. He didn't move. Didn't speak. "Well then, twe…" I was cut off by a small quiet voice.

"I was with Professor Dumbledore." Potter said.

"Really, well that's easy enough to check out, but what could be more important than showing up to classes seeing as I would think you of all people want to pass your NEWT's." I sniped at him.

"I'm sorry, Sir…" Potter said speaking louder. He took a deep breath and looked up into my eyes. "That's a private matter."

"I see. Don't even think about starting this potion, you don't have time. Just copy down the directions and be here at eight o'clock to make it up. Unless you'd prefer the zero." I snapped continuing to my desk.

When time was up a half hour later, I told everyone to pack up and leave me a sample of the potion. Then dismissed them all. Potter was the first out the door.

(-_-)

A couple hours later, I entered the great hall and took my seat at the head table. Looking out over the students I noticed three things. One, Potter wasn't there. Two, his friends looked even more upset than in class. Three, Draco was smiling at a Slytherin a little ways away from him at the table. Odd, I had no idea my godson was gay. Oh well.

"Headmaster." I whispered leaning in closer to the older man.

"Yes, Severus." He said turning to look at me.

"Well, Potter was late to my class today. He said he was with you and I need to verify that." I spoke as calm and crisp as I could.

Dumbledore nodded. "He was indeed. We had something to discuss."

"I was told and I quote 'a private matter' was at hand." Looking closely for a reaction I noticed those damn twinkling blue eyes.

"No, but I gave Harry the discretion to tell others when he pleases. I will say nothing on the matter. It is his to tell." Dumbledore said turning away that twinkle more so apparent.

I sighed knowing I would get nothing out of the old man. Best wait until eight and bother Potter until he tells me himself. With that thought in mind I began to eat.

(-_-)

A loud rap sounded upon my closed office door. "Enter!" I called out checking the clock. He was, for once, on time. The door opened and Harry walked in looking much more comfortable. He took the chair that I had labeled his over the past couple years. He always sat in the same spot when we were working or taking a break from a duel. He looked up and met my calculating gaze.

"Before we start, I should say I'm sorry for earlier. I had a lot on my mind and I just couldn't handle it. Sorry!" Potter sounded sincere. I nodded.

"I spoke to the Headmaster and it seems you were telling the truth. He also told me you had the choice of who you told about your talk." I responded.

Potter laughed. "Yes, well I am not telling anyone right now. I can't."

"You don't have to brew that potion. I have seen you do it successfully many times." I said calmly. "How about tea?" Potter nodded. I waved my hand and tea appeared. Neither of us spoke while fixing our tea. Once done, Potter regarded me with a stare and no matter how much I tried to ignore it I couldn't.

"What do you want now, Potter?" I asked without the venom or the sneer.

He smiled. "I have told you every time I sat in this chair, it's Harry."

"Fine, Harry. What is wrong?" I asked trying to keep as much patience as I could.

"Well, this has nothing to do with my talk with Professor Dumbledore, but can I ask you something?" Harry asked looking almost scared. I nodded. "I have this friend and he has a crush on a teacher. I was just wondering if you would ever date a student."

I know my eyes got wide and I almost forgot whom I was talking to. "Depends on the circumstances." I answered. Outside I figure I looked calm, but inside I was in turmoil.

"What the hell does that mean?" Harry asked.

I laughed. "Well, is it me the student likes?"

"Yes"

"And is the student male or female? Are they overage or still a minor?" I asked trying to hide the surprise at it being I.

Now Harry smiled. "Male and overage." He answered.

I nodded trying to think of all my 7th and 8th year students who were male and over seventeen. I couldn't list them all. "Thank Merlin! It's not a girl."

Harry laughed. "Perfect. I will be sure to pass on the information." He said still laughing and with that he got up and left.

Before he made it to the classroom door, I spoke up. "You should tell that friend of yours to come talk to me. He might be surprised."


	3. Caring

**(-_-) Harry Potter and the Odd Friendship (-_-)**

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

ME: I sadly do not own the characters or places presented in this story. Only the strange and naughty plot.

HARRY: Wow!

SEVERUS: I'm glad she doesn't own me. I wouldn't last under her…. (writing?)

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

WARNINGS: MILD! {Snape's POV}

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

**3: Caring**

The next few months were torturous and it wasn't getting any better. Harry hardly ate anything and although I tried to speak to him he refused to talk. I couldn't understand why he was so upset.

A cold and dreary Friday morning before my potions class arrived, I was thinking about asking him to stay after class. I hadn't heard from the friend of his who supposedly liked me and he was refusing to even speak to me outside of class. Trying desperately to piece something together it hit me. There was no friend. He liked me. Shit! Shit! Shit!

The 8th years entered the room slowly. "Get to your seats, Now!" I was not in a good mood. They all scrambled in and Harry was still walking slowly to his seat. "Potter, detention or move." I said. Shining emerald eyes met mine and he stopped completely. "Fine, 30 points from Gryffindor for blatant disrespect. See me after class for your detention and you can stand for the entire class." I said with the most dislike I could muster.

Once Harry was in front of his cauldron and I had given them their directions, class went by surprisingly well. No explosions. I was in a much better mood when he stood in front of my desk. Standing I motioned for him to follow. He sighed and did as directed sitting in that same chair.

"Harry, I know what's bothering you and I'm so sorry it took me this long to figure it out." I said softly sitting on the arm of his chair. He looked scared. "Why didn't you tell me? Why the story about your friend?" I asked.

The tears came instantly and I conjured a box of the softest tissues. "Here." I said handing them over. He tried to smile.

After a lot of wiping and nose blowing Harry started to talk. "I made it up. I had to know if you would do it before I… and then you said you were glad it wasn't a girl and I was so excited. Then it got really bad. I was having strange dreams and couldn't concentrate. I was afraid. Only one person has ever loved me and I can't put my heart through it all again." He said continuing to cry. Sad eyes met mine and I laughed.

"That's pathetic. I have always cared for you." I said. Waving my hand over his face I muttered a cleaning charm and he was good as new.

"Thanks. Sorry I didn't tell you." Harry looked much calmer.

I nodded and took his hand pulling him up out of the seat. I slid into his pervious spot and pulled him into my lap. "I don't know about love, but I would like to see where this can go." I said into his ear keeping my voice as low as possible. He shivered.

"Really? I mean, that's all I wanted. To try and if it doesn't work then fine." He said sliding slightly to see my face. I nodded.

"No one finds out until after we know how we both feel. In classes I am still your Professor and you a student so nothing changes. Although I might give you detention, it's a good cover." I said smiling.

"Ok." Harry's grin was huge. "I… umm… can you… we…" he stammered looking back at me hopefully. The angle was strange, but his eyes darted from my eyes to my lips and back again before I decided to put him out of his misery.

"Just do it, you know you want to." I whispered. I watched his eyes widen. He turned in my lap so he was straddling me.

Harry stared for a second before leaning in. His lips met mine in a sweet soft kiss. When he didn't pull away I added my own pressure to the kiss. A tongue ran along my bottom lip and I gasped inadvertently accommodating the intrusion. Tongues battled with no winner and when he finally pulled away with one last peck I was out of breath.

Still breathing heavily Harry spoke. "Severus, can we take this slow, please?" he asked my shoulder where his head was resting.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." I answered. I felt him nod and shift slightly. "If your not comfortable you can move."

He looked up into my eyes. "It's not that, I kind of have another problem." He answered winking. He stood up and I saw the bulge in his jeans.

"Need help?" I asked a little too hopeful.

"Not yet… slow, remember?" Harry kissed me once more and left. Just before he got to the classroom door I yelled out to him.

"Nice arse!" I heard a laugh.

"Well, at least I know you care." Was thrown back and then I heard the door slam.


	4. Class

**(-_-) Harry Potter and the Odd Friendship (-_-)**

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

ME: I sadly do not own the characters or places presented in this story. Only the strange and naughty plot.

HARRY: Wow!

SEVERUS: I'm glad she doesn't own me. I wouldn't last under her…. (writing?)

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

WARNINGS: MILD! {Snape's POV}

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

**4: Class**

The next day was the most difficult for me. I think Harry had some problems concentrating too and I decided nothing should be easy. First thing that morning was potions with my Gryffindor- Slytherin class. I sat at my desk grading while the students filed in. Normally I would do the whole billowing robes thing, but a first year had forgotten to properly clean her cauldron and my last clean set of robes got ruined. I was quite upset I couldn't hide behind them.

Harry walked in with his friends chattering away like nothing was going on. He could really pretend when the need arose. I watched him take his seat while acting like the paper in front of me was incredibly interesting.

Waving my hand to the board I spoke. "Today we will brew a complex potion only a few of you have brewed before although all of you have heard of it. Polyjuice Potion is not to be taken lightly and I want to see what you can do. You will work in groups of three. Move with your group so I can see who's working together." The class obeyed for once with no questions. Neville Longbottom was sitting alone when everyone was done.

"Miss Granger, please help Longbottom, Potter and Weasley can do without you for once." She nodded and moved. Harry gave me the death glare and I ignored it.

As the students began working, I went back to my desk to grade. After half the class was over I roamed the room. People would have gotten quite suspicious if I just walked up to my most hated student first, so I started on the other side of the class with the Slytherins. Giving comments as I observed their potion.

Harry looked up and saw me when I began walking towards his side of the room. Stepping up close behind him, I leaned over to see in his cauldron. "Not bad, Potter, for once you might make your mother proud… any questions?" I asked.

Harry jumped and looked slightly scared. "Where are your robes?"

"I prefer not to say, stupid first years." I answered sneering and straightening at the same time. I knew everyone I had stopped working.

"Back to work you imbeciles." I said walking back to my desk.

Harry smiled. "But, Professor…" he began putting emphasis on the title. "You can't be a bat without the robes. It's just not right."

I froze. "What, Potter?"

"Nothing, I just mentioned, …" he answered. I think he was trying to look scared but a smile was poking its way to the front.

"I heard you." I interrupted turning and walking back to him. "What I really want to know is if you have a death wish or are you just stupid. Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention. See me after class." I said with as much venom to my voice as I could muster.

After Harry's little outburst, the class was relatively good. I even ended up with some decent Polyjuice out of them. I was still grading when I dismissed the class and a shadow landed over my parchment. I looked up to find the class gone and Harry standing at my desk alone.

"I have detention." Harry said smiling.

I nodded and stood walking around the desk. "Tonight at 8. Don't be late."

"Okay. Can I ask you two questions?" he asked. I nodded looking down at him.

"What really happened to your robes?" Harry asked.

"A first year doesn't know how to clean and the cauldron I leaned over got pink goop all over my robes." I answered.

Harry nodded. "Are you trying to kill me? Why didn't you put clean ones on?"

"Well, all of them are dirty, my house elf has been slacking off. No, why would I want you dead." I asked confused.

Harry smiled again. "I couldn't keep my eyes off you. Do you honestly know how hard it is to concentrate with your arse strutting about the room?" he said blushing.

I laughed. "No, but I feel your pain." He nodded. "Go, you don't want to be late." I said pushing him towards the door.

Harry left a soft kiss to my lips saying. "Payback's a bitch." And he was gone.


	5. Cleaning

**(-_-) Harry Potter and the Odd Friendship (-_-)**

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

ME: I sadly do not own the characters or places presented in this story. Only the strange and naughty plot.

HARRY: Wow!

SEVERUS: I'm glad she doesn't own me. I wouldn't last under her…. (writing?)

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

WARNINGS: MILD! {Snape's POV}

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

**5: Cleaning**

When I opened the door at 8, I was surprised to find Harry on time. I stepped aside to let him in.

"I'm actually making you work. Could you clean the tops of these tables?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "Do you mind if I listen to music?" he asked puling out a small black contraption.

"What is it?" I asked.

"An mp3 player. It plays muggle music I put on it. I figured out how to use my own magic to power it so it works in Hogwarts." He answered.

"Will I hear it?" I asked next. He shook his head and put two small black things, one in each ear.

I nodded and pointed to the cleaning stuff. Harry shrugged out of his robes and put his mp3 thing in his pocket. I went back behind my desk to my table where I had healing potions brewing for the hospital wing.

Twenty minutes later I glanced up to find Harry dancing around the room scrubbing the tables as he went. When he turned his back to me I couldn't help myself. I silently warded the door and stepped in behind Harry. My hands were all over him. His hips were amazing and I knew he loved it. Harry was grinding into me and although I couldn't hear the music, somehow I knew he had planned this. After a minute or two. He pulled out an ear thing and turned to face me.

"What was that?" he asked.

"You look so good, I just had to." I said walking away so he couldn't see me blush.

"Oh, where are you going?" he asked.

I turned back smiling. "Well, obviously I made you uncomfortable, so I am going back to my work."

Harry shook his head. "Not uncomfortable, it was just unexpected. I never said I didn't like it."

I nodded and turned continuing to my own potions. I was stopped just before the table when something pushed me into the wall. I looked up into the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. My body froze as Harry's lips traveled the short distance to my mouth...

()()()()

CLIFFHANGER!

LoL, I am so bad... hope you like the chappie. Working on more...


	6. Choices

(-_-) Harry Potter and the Odd Friendship (-_-)

(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)

ME: I sadly do not own the characters or places presented in this story. Only the strange and naughty plot.

HARRY: Wow!

SEVERUS: I'm glad she doesn't own me. I wouldn't last under her…. (writing?)

(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)

WARNINGS: Sexual M/M! {Snape's POV}

(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)

6: Choices

Soft, warm, unbearable heat... those are the only thoughts going through my head as his lips meet mine in a sweet kiss. He tastes like honey and something else. Something I can't describe. It's him, just Harry. His tongue is stroking mine in an awkward sort of dance that can only get better the longer it goes on. The problem is it has to stop. I can't do this. Reason wins out and I pull back from that tempting minx before me.

"What?" Harry asks when I meet his eyes.

"This is so wrong. I'm your professor, but I want it too. Does that make me a bad person?" I asked quickly shielding my face with my long hair.

"No, it makes you human. Are you saying your not allowed to want anything for yourself. Something that's just yours not for the good of the wizarding world or whatever." Harry said.

In answer, I pressed myself to Harry and set about devouring him. Slowly making my way from his lips to his neck. Harry moaned into my ministrations. Gently wrapping my arms around him, I carried him into my quarters and to my bed.

Harry jolted below me when I realeased him into the satin sheets that adorned my bed. His eyes opened slowly and a soft smile graced his features.

"This is what you want, right?" I asked slightly unsure and okay showing it.

Harry nodded. "Love me, please?" he asked.

I nodded and stripped us both with a whispered spell. I was careful and efficient in my preparations. I couldn't hurt Harry. Beautiful Harry who was writhing and screaming as my long fingers stroke his most special of places.

A hand touched my wrist pulling me from my thoughts and I jerked my head up to meet the most amazing sight. Harry's eyes were glazed over and brighter than I had ever seen them before. He was flushed, his breath coming in soft gasps.

"Please, Sev, please." he begged.

I nodded. "Shhh. Iv'e got you." I whispered. Slowly, I slid my fingers free. Harry groaned and I shushed him gently again. I lined myself up to Harry and met his eyes. In a moment I brought us together for the first time. Entering in one slow long stroke, Harry was mine. Pushing gently in and out of the vision before me, I brought Harry to completion myself following behind.

We both collapsed into one another. Harry curling up within my arms, my softening member still lodged in him. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Whatever for?" I asked just as quietly as if speaking at a normal volume would ruin the moment.

"I finally feel like I belong somewhere. I'm not a hero or a saviour. I'm just me, just Harry." he said.

"You are very welcome, love." I responded.

"Love? do you, love me, I mean?" he asked.

"With all my heart, Harry. I do love you. I just guess I had to be your friend first to realize it." I answered.

"Love you too." Was all I heard before soft contenet snores filled the room.

I didn't sleep that night. I watched. Awed at the Odd Friendship that led me to the love of my life.

Harry Potter is loved and if you doubt me, I think I remember a few curses that could be of use.

* * *

A/N: This is it, the end... Unless I write a Sequel, lol!


End file.
